Él, único vicio comparable a la botella'
by Reiko Suzuki
Summary: Pelea tras pelea. Siempre igual. ¿Nunca cambiaría nada?...Sin embargo, a veces la esperanza consigue salirse con la suya... Sin duda, el sake no es el mejor de los vicios de nuestro querido espadachín.


**(**- Y aquí estoy. Corrompida por hermosos fics de ''Sanji y Zoro''... e_é... He intentado por todos los medios ser fuerte y no caer rendida ante esta adorable parejita. Pero en fin... Nunca he tenido mucha fuerza de voluntar (?) Sea como sea, les dejo aquí una relativamente corta idea que improvisé en mi clase de biología 8DD Espero que les guste, aún que sea un poquito =3 Y es bastante suave, así que no se preocupen si no les agradan _esas cosas_ xD.**)**

~ **"Él, único vicio comparable a la botella..." ~**

Esa misma mañana habíamos vuelto a discutir, chillarnos mutuamente y lanzarnos trastos a la cabeza.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios siempre terminábamos del mismo modo?

Evité lanzar un pesado y largo suspiro.

- Eh, Luffy... - Llamé. - ¿Dónde estamos?

- Eeeh... - El capitán reflexionó, adquiriendo su típica cara de niño. - Pues ni idea. Yo te estaba siguendo a ti, Zoro.

- Agh...

Llevábamos al menos tres horas caminando sin rumbo en medio de una muy poblada ciudad. Llena de tiendas, personas, barullo y restaurantes.

Pero no había un maldito bar por ningún lado.

Nos habíamos separado en algún momento. La cuestión es que yo no tenía ni idea de cuando ni donde.

Al menos Luffy me había seguido a mí...

Ignoré el hecho de que fuera porque él no tenía tan presente como los demas que yo no tenía ningún sentido de la orientación.

- Oi, Luffy. ¿Cómo piensas encontrar a los otros? - Me giré para pensar qué íbamos a hacer.

Me quedé mirando a un niño que lamía con ansia una piruleta rosa y blanca, con una gotita tras mi cabeza (?).

¡AAAAAGH...Maldito burro! ¡Se había largado!

¡LARGADO!

- Está bien, Zoro... - Me llevé una mano a la cara, intentando tranquilizarme. Oteé las calles mientras caminaba, tratando de reconocer al capitán, a esa loca de Nami, -aún que no me apetecía demasiado encontrarme con ella. Seguro que me sacaba dinero por ayudarme y no podía permitirme eso. - O...O tal vez...

Fruncí el ceño al sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba al pensar en que, tal vez, Sanji fuera quien me encontrara...

No me gustó pensar en que él me ''salvara'' de esta desorientación. Pero imaginar que de pronto aparecería él, cubierto de una especie de luz mientras se acercaba a mí; con su cigarillo encendido y esos aires que se traía...

Me quedé atontado. ¡Agh!, ¡Eso era debilidad! Moví enérgicamente la cabeza, ruborizado.

Aún así, no pude remediar echar un vistazo alrededor. Como disimulando...

...

Oh, dios mío. Esto no podía ser cierto.

No muy lejos de mi posición, atisbé la cabellera rubia del cocinero, caminando de forma paralela a la mía. Me quedé literalmente con la boca abierta. Y una desaconsejable felicidad me inundó y sentí mariposas.

Observé los pasos del apuesto rubio.

Caminaba solo, con aire enojado. ¿Se habría perdido también?

Llevaba, como siempre, las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos cambió su mirada dispersa y su rostro molesto a una mirada ''enamorada'' y una expresión estúpida y babosa cuando pasaron dos jóvenes y bastante atractivas muchachas por su lado.

Mi cara cambió por completo. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota?

Por no hablar de mí... ¿Enamorarse de un hombre? ¿Y además del hombre más mujeriego y casamentero? Suspiré, enojado conmigo mismo y con él.

Observé como Sanji les guiñaba un ojo a las chicas levantando risillas y murmullos en éstas...

Lo mejor vino cuando se dió de frentes con una farola.

Esas mujeres rieron y siguieron su camino como si nada, ignorando que el cariño que les porporcionaba el cocinero era lo que yo más ansiaba y deseaba.

No era culpa suya. Era culpa de _ese._

No quería discutir de nuevo. Pero ese maldito hacía que me hirviera la sangre.

- ¡Eso te pasa por idiota, cocinero! - Exclamé. - ¿Pensaste en cortarte un poco el flequillo, baka?

En realidad adoraba su flequillo. Pero estaba cabreado. Me acerqué a él al ver que no respondía.

- ¿No me escuchaste?...¿Estás bien? - me preocupé de repente.

Silencio.

- ¡Zoro! ¿Cómo te atreves a gritarme cuando trato de ligar! - Me respondió, enfadado. Se levantó y nos pusimos cara a cara, de nuevo, en cizaña.

- ¿¡Ligar! ¿Con quién? ¿Con la farola? - Respondí, bastante ocurrente. En mi opinión.

- Bah... - Suspiró él. Y miró a otro lado. - No quiero discutir de nuevo, Zoro.

- E..¿EH? ¿Cómo?...

Me quedé sin hablar. ¿Que no quería discutir de nuevo? Le miré preocupado.

- ¿Has sufrido una conmoción o algo así? - le pregunté. Ahora que se me había pasado el arrebato me fijé en que un hilo de sangre caía desde su labio inferior.

- Sangras...

- No es nada. - Dijo en seguida.

Me quedé mirándole con aire triste. ¿Por qué tenía que haber tantísima gente?

Si estuviéramos nosotros solos... Solos por una condenada vez...

Entonces escuchamos un fortísimo sonido que venía por lo menos de dos o tres calles abajo. Y también escuchamos lejanos gritos.

- Waah! Luffy! Deja comer! - Oímos a un posible Usuff.

- ¡Serás idiotaa! - Vociferó la nacegante de nuestra tripulación.

El ero-cook y yo nos miramos.

Y por alguna razón TODA la plaza salió corriendo. Unos se dirigían al lugar donde Luffy la estaba armando y otros volvían a sus casa.

Qué gente más extraña...

- ¡Vamos...! - soltó Sanji, haciendo ademán de acudir al lugar donde estaban los demás.

Pero algo me hizo reaccionar, y le sujeté con fuerza de la muñeca. Regresándolo. Me miró con la duda en el rostro.

- ¿Qué te ocurre ahora?

Tras pensarmelo unos escasos segundos que me parecieron horas, contesté.

- Tú.

- _¿Yo?_

- _Tú... _- repetí, y Sanji cesó su forcejeo. Se soltó de un tirón de mi agarre y se puso frente a mí.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que te he hecho ahora, marimô?

Suspiré. No sabía como responder a eso. Yo no era tan ocurrente como él. Yo no tenía frasecitas oportunas ni piropos de mujeriego...

...Y mucho menos era algo parecido a un caballero andante.

Yo sólo le amaba...

Sin responderle, encajé mi gran mano en su rostro y, con el dedo pulgar, le limpié el leve ratro de sangre. Le miraba con ojos entre esperanzados y entristecidos.

Mataría por tener ahora a mano un poco de sake. ¡Sólo un poco!

¿Una botella o dos era pedir demasiado?

- Q...¿Qué haces, Zoro? - Exijió Sanji, con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión sorprendida.

¿Por qué me daba esperanzas? ¿Por qué no me apartaba de un golpe la mano y terminaba con este sufrimiento?

- Estúpido Sanji...Ahora estamos solos... - farfullé. No sentía lágrimas en mis ojos ni sollozos en mi garganta, pero la profesión iba por dentro...- ¿Por qué tú, y justamente tú?

- ¿Cómo? ¿De que puñetas me hablas, Zoro?

Esperando que me asestara un golpe, me acerqué poco a poco a su rostro y lamí los restos de su sangre. Desde su barbilla y ascendiendo hasta sus labios, donde le di un tierno y fugaz beso.

El beso que tanto había soñado con robarle.

Él estaba paralizado, rígido... Era seguro que ya jamás volvería a dirigirme la palabra.

Ni si quiera para discutir... Era lo único que teníamos. Lo único que era _nuestro_.

Vaya forma de echarlo todo por la borda. Aún que ese ''todo'' fuera tan poco, era sin duda, lo mejor de mis días.

Pero claro. Yo, Rolonoa Zoro. El mejor espadachín... ¿Con un cocinero mujeriego?

Ni si quiero eso.

Yo, Zoro... Con él, Sanji. Simplemente...Tan inalcanzable, tan...

- (?)

El hilo de mis pensamientos se cortó de raíz. Mi pulso se disparó y mis sentidos

se dispararon en un oleaje de dudas.

Sanji me robó un beso mucho mayor. Más intento y completo que el simple ''pico'' que yo le había dado, no sin antes lamerle un poco...

Dejé caer mis manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y me dejé guiar por los exquisitos labios del rubio.

Pasó su lengua por mis labios, mientras yo le miraba a los ojos...

- Q...¿Qué...? - Mascullé, más desorientado de lo que podía haberlo estado jamás.

- "Estamos solos..." - Repitió el cocinero con voz galante y embaucadora.

Y me dio otro beso, que me hizo olvidar un segundo la realidad. Mientras pasaba la mano mi espalda y me echaba ligeramente hacia atrás, como si fuera uno de esos pasos de baile.

¿ Pero... Qué...?

Le miré y y él me miró a mí. No había nada más que decir. No tenía ganas de preguntar nada y, al parecer, él tampoco.

Sonreí y reí para mis ajados adentros. De nuevo, decidí ignorar el hecho de que él fuera una especie de _travieso_ caballero y a mí me tocara ser como una princesa enamorada. Me sonrojé con un ligero tic en la ceja.

_Je... Maldito, maldito pinche..._

Él me devolvió la sonrisa y, para rematar, me guiñó un ojo...

Sin duda, esto era mucho mejor que cualquier botella de sake.

_ **~~FIN~~_**

**( OH, DIOS!** Por favor, no me maten! *^* Sé que es bastante cutre pero, dios. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos dos. Y es más, es la primera vez que hago un ''relato corto''.

Tan sólo espero que les haya gustado al menos un poquito. _ Y les pido por favor que dejen algún comentario. Y así de paso no destruyen mi delicada auto-estima (?) xDD

Nah... Sanji y Zoro son muy tiernos en el fondo :33 Y como estoy algo traumatizada con que Sanji SIEMPRE es el uke, decidí poner al peliverde algo más 'indefenso'' y víctima de los encantos del rubio *-* Les dejo ya :) Un besou~ a todos! / **).**


End file.
